That 'Funny' Dream
by binhereb4
Summary: A one off story set in Cal and Gillians past. Not related to any episode - all my own making...this is a real 'Smut' piece that is rated a definite M for very good reasons.....
1. Chapter 1

**Hi - well here's another of those 'smut/crack' whatever one off's I seem to have taken a liking to writing recently....Very definatly 'M' Rated for quite graphic sexual scenes and languge.**

**A shot at a possible little thing that could have happened in Cal and Gills lives - way back when.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**THAT 'FUNNY' DREAM….**

She was having that 'funny' sort of dream again.

Half awake but too much asleep to stop the images in her head. 

The images were not dreams but memories, No, not memories, memory! 

That scene again. From so many years ago, but such a strong and vivid memory when it came.

Gill never knew what would trigger it. Sometimes she could go a whole year without it visiting her in the early hours of the morning, but here it was again…. 

She was in grad school.

Pretty much a loner in those days, she would often find herself wandering around the campus late in the evenings having just finished a long bout in the library or an after class debate.

Gill wanted to make sure she got the best of grades so she rarely went out on the wild social scene that prevailed.

This evening she was wearing pumps so even she couldn't hear her own footfalls on the concrete as she turned towards some storage garages that backed on to the path she used to get back to her dorm.

Gillian slowed her pace slightly…she was sure she could hear voices…

A scream rang out from behind the concrete structures. 

She wasn't a coward but she did hesitate a little not knowing exactly what to do…a mans voice…muffled but low, gruff…"Shut up you tart" …another quieter scream. 

Practically empting the contents of her bag on the floor Gill frantically searched for her cell.

Her fingers shook as she started to dial 911, but then…what was that now…giggles! Definite giggles and - "_You are soooo wicked_" 

Bending down she quickly stuffed all the junk back in her bag except her phone.

Glad now that she was wearing the silent pumps she slowly made her way to the building, then hugging the line of the wall she crept her way to the corner and poked her head round, all the while her finger hovering over the send button on the cell.

It was nearly a full moon, enough for her to see the scene that greeted her. 

Two pretty blonde girls seemed to be half undressed and very interested in something – no – someone that in front of them.

Gill quickly drew her head back silently cursing.

The little threesome that were so obviously intent on 'getting it on' were directly blocking her route to the path she needed.

Now she would have to retrace her steps and take the long route.

About to do just that, a voice caught her attention. 

Gill was good with recognising voices, and this one was a little easier than most because it was English, a sort of a harsh 'cockney' English with more than a touch of arrogance in it….Cal Lightman!.

"_Cum on girls, you made a lotta promises back in that card game – time to pay yer dues_" A low dirty chuckle…

**xXx  
**

To her, Cal Lightman was an enigma.

By all accounts he had an incredible brain, tremendous potential in his chosen field, and seemed to ace all his exams, yet every time she came across him he was either drunk, gambling, playing practical jokes on people, or…as now…making out with women! 

The last part was especially mystifying to her.

He wasn't some tall muscled up jock, in fact almost the exact opposite!

He had a posture that made him look like he had a slight hunchback sometimes, and she could swear that he picked one shirt and wore it for the whole week!

Yet, despite this, he had a track record with women that any movie star would be proud of – What was it they all saw that she didn't? 

A thought occurred to her as she heard another round of giggles.

Should she….No…it would be wrong…not her style at all, and yet….

Nibbling her lower lip she cautiously poked her head round again….

**xXx  
**

Cal Lightman appeared to be the only one of the three that was still fully clothed.

Both girls were now topless and one was just in her panties.

Cal had one of his hands on a breast of the girl he was nearly eating with his mouth, his other arm was snacked round the back of the other girl and was cupping one of her breasts while she was licking and biting at his neck.

After a few moments the girl at his neck starting pouting and in a horribly 'little girl' voice complained " _I want some of that hot mouth of yours Cal, it's my turn…suck my tits baby_"

Wrenching his head away from the mouth of one girl he grabbed the long curly blonde locks of the other

"_Your wish darlin_" 

Gill heard the girl groan as he took her breast into his mouth, releasing it almost immediately his tongue stated whipping the nipple before he took as much of the soft mould as he could inside his mouth again.

The girl that had just lost the attentions of his tongue was the one just in her panties and she hugged closer into him giving the other side of his neck the benefit of her tongue.

His hand left her breast and started travelling downwards, his fingers tracing the middle line of her body.

The girl wriggled in closer still so that when his hand reached the top of her panties he could easily reach down further beneath the fabric.

A husky "_Oh my God_" told Gill that he had found her clit and that she was more than happy with what he was doing to it. 

**xXx**

Every part of her upbringing and her sense of morals was telling her to leave, run even…go anywhere but where she was - watching what she was watching - but her body just wouldn't co-operate with her thoughts as she heard that 'little girl whine' again.

"_I want some of that too Cal_"

His laugh held a hint of …what? To her it sounded a bit like contempt but she couldn't be sure.

"_Ladies,,,I fink you are both being a bit unfair at the moment. It was me that won at the poker table, but apparently I seem to be doing all the work…how about I take a small break and you two show me wot you told me you were so good at_"

More giggles.

"_Are you sure you haven't had a little bit too much to drink for that honey, we wouldn't want our talents to be wasted"_

_"Never! Now get down there_" 

Both girls started to sink to their knees, one undid the buttons on his shirt as she went, the other was making short work of the button and zip on his jeans.

By the time they both met all of the lower half of his clothing was round his ankles.

**xXx  
**

She had to go, she really had to stop watching this but, suddenly she found herself staring at his now uncovered chest.

Even with just the moonlight she could clearly see the tight, firm skin and the obvious muscle tone underneath.

Gill hadn't expected that…..what else did this Englishman have that she hadn't imagined?

There was no going back now…she just had to look…her eyes lowered.

**xXx  
**

At first, both women had the head and hands directly in front of him so there was little e be seen except the bobbing blonde locks – but then one moved away – she started edging up his body again stopping when she got to his chest then her tongue began lapping at his nipples.

Hearing the low moan escape his lips the blonde still one her knees lifted her head briefly, her hand was still working on him but as she looked up to watch his enjoyment it left Gill a clear view of…..

Oh my GOD….her head quickly darted back to the safety of behind the corner and her hand went to her mouth to suppress any sound of shock that might escape…..

He was HUGE……Was THAT his secret? 

Gill hadn't had a large amount of experience in the sexual arena, but she had had enough to know that …That was ….well…impressive. 

"_Fuckin Hell_" his voice dragged her head back to it's voyeuristic position. 

Both women had returned to his groin. The one with the lower, husky voice was going deep throat on his cock whilst the other was licking and sucking at his balls.

Cal had his hands tightly gripped in their hair whilst leaning back against some fencing, his eyes were closed and all the muscles in his face and arms were clenching. 

"_Christ you two weren't joking about your little double act were you – but I fink that's enuf now, this wasn't the only part of your bet…time to make good on the other bit_" 

Roughly he pulled them both into an upright position by their hair.

Turning to the husky voiced blonde her pushed her back until she was hard up against the concrete wall of the garages.

There was no subtlety or gentleness involved as he ripped her panties from her, then grabbing one leg he pulled it up and over his shoulder forcing her hips forward and up.

His mouth covered her scream as he thrust into her. 

As she brought her other leg off the ground and wrapped it round his waist his hands went under her arse to support her weight as he continued to pump into her body.

The smaller of the two girls pressed her self up against his back, her hands squeezing his buttocks as she egged him on "_God this is making me so hot just watching you do her Cal_" 

The girl he was busy 'doing' was now breathing hard and her nails were digging into his flesh.

"_Get the rest of those cloths off woman cos yer mate here is nearly dun, and your next_" 

As the woman started to hurriedly remove what little she had still on her friend was frantically thrashing her head from side to side, "_I'm coming – shit – harder, don't stop_" 

Gill was finding it hard to control her own breathing as she watched the blonde reach her orgasm and collapse into Cal's supporting hands and body.

Slowly he let her side to the ground and then he turned to grin at the expectant look of her friend. 

"_I see you've got yourself nice and ready, but there's sumfing else I need to do first_"

The girl grabbed his cock which appeared to still be rock hard. "_You look plenty ready to me baby, what's the hold up_?"

"_Well I'm tryin to remember a name,…wot was it …oh yeah …Gillian! That was it….or is it just Gill_." 

Gill whipped her head back and realised she had started shaking badly.

As he had said her name he had looked up in her direction..Had he seen her? No, he couldn't have…she was certain ….. 

"_Cum on now Gillian, don't be shy…you've watched the whole show so far – why don't you cum and join us? The girls won't mind, and I'm sure I can accommodate_…." 

She was running. She had no idea where as long as it was in the opposite direction from that voice.

"_Gill, cum on luv – you'll have fun – promise_" 

It was the last sentence she heard him shout as her legs moved faster than she ever thought they could, tears of horror and embarrassment now streaming down her face….Run..just run…just run….

**xXx**

As she woke fully with a start her heart was pumping in her chest and panic filled her head until she realised that she was safe in her own bed, in her own home. 

It was always hard to go into work on the days when she had that 'funny' dream/memory, and today was no different.

As she tried to scoot past his office door un- noticed his voice caught her out…

"_Bit late this morning Foster, problems luv_?"

"_No…no, just a bit …well..I overslept a little that's all_"

His head appeared round the door – "_You alright Gill? You look a bit…flustered. Cum in here and sit down, I'll get you a coffee_"

"_I …well… oh ok then..Thanks Cal_" 

She tried to regain her composure while he went for her drink, but as he handed her the mug on his return and she had to look up in his eyes….

"_Christ, wots that look all about_?"

"_What look_?"

"_Embarrassment – guilt – dunno – sort of like a guilty little girl that's just dun something she really shouldn't have_" 

Gill let her head drop down again.

They had never, ever spoken of that time.

She doubted, no she hoped that he had just forgotten all about it over the years….but some days…like today…she could swear that she could see a certain 'glint' in his hazel eyes…….

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**OK - So is was gonna be a 'One Off'..but some people wanted a sequel - Cals's side of the events.....So....EMMA/HOTFORTEACHER/LIGHTWOMAN.....This one's for you......  
**

**_PLEASE BEAR IN MIND THIS IS STILL 'M' RATED FOR THE SAME REASONS_**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

"_Gill, cum on luv – you'll have fun – promise"_

He had known she was there from the start.

If truth be told, he had 'played' it all up a bit because of it.

The rough handling of the blonde twosome, the harsh language.

It's not that he couldn't be like that sometimes, but tonight it had been taken up a notch or two for her benefit.

Gillian….Gillian what? He never had worked out her surname, but he had been watching her for a while.

A loner – a serious studier, and a lot 'posher' than the circle of friends he ran with.

He knew it wound some people up, her 'I am a bit above the likes of you' attitude, but he found it amusing, sexy even…definitely a challenge!

Yes – he had been watching Gill for a while now, mentally making notes.

That was why he knew that was one of her 'late' nights, and that she used that shortcut to get back to her dorm.

That was why he had arranged that little poker game with the 'blonde babies' that evening, made the very specific bets…timed it so that when she went to take her little shortcut, she would come across…well…..

The urge to shock her, to let her see what some real fun could be like…to let her see..well…him – in all his glory – was irresistible, and he had read her just enough to know that she would stay and watch!

Of course having a great fuck and blowjob from the girls had been a bonus, but he knew that the extra thrill that evening had come from the fact that he knew she was watching it all.

**xXx**

The girls had found it highly amusing as well.

When they realised who the voyeur was, they had all had a bit of a snigger.

The break in proceedings was short lived however because blonde number two wanted her helping of his cock inside her.

She had grappled him to the ground after Gill had run and straddled him. She had turned out to be a particularly good 'rider' as well.

Cal managed to keep himself contained for quite a while by switching his attention to blonde number one who had decided she was ready for more and had swung her legs over his mouth, _"Eat me Cal..eat my pussy baby"_

Threesomes were nothing new for him so he easily handled the two women and their demands – they were the ones left panting and exhausted on the ground when it was all over.

He had dressed, given them both a peck on the cheek and thanked them for the poker game before swaggering off back to his room.

**xXx**

Having showered and renewed his alcohol levels, Cal lay in his bed going through the evening's events.

Stage one completed, he congratulated himself.

He had definitely caught her attention now! And,… hopefully her imagination.

Now he just had to keep the momentum going.

He allowed himself a sly grin when he wondered if he, and his activities would make there way into her dreams tonight.

God he could hardly wait till he eventually got his hands on her.

He loved a bit of a challenge and the 'posh' birds always gave him that.

Quite often, in the end, they were the ones that turned out to be the wildest – once you got them past that .._'Oh no I can't – I really shouldn't –mummy and daddy would be devastated if I were to_ …'… stage…

The fact was they all liked to sample a bit of rough before going off and marrying a lawyer or doctor and having their 2.4 kids ……

His accent helped a lot, he knew that, but knowing what you were doing was the main thing – and Cal knew exactly what to do – Growing up in inner London as he had, sex had been a way of life from a very early age, and there had been no shortage of older women who had been only to happy to teach him everything he knew today.

He wasn't so sure about Gillian though.

He was half convinced, half hoping that she was still actually a virgin….SHIT..his cock was getting hard again…..

He grabbed his cell and punched in some numbers.

Within ten minutes he was answering his door to one of his 'shag em and leave em' girls from a few weeks before.

"_Cal…I didn't expect to hear from you again…I mean..I wanted to but…I thought afterwards that maybe you had just decided I was a one night stand and_…"

He pulled her inside and shut the door, his mouth locking onto hers instantly.

Before the kiss was over he had her down to her panties.

"_No luv, of course I didn't fink that. I've just been a little busy with studies yer know..but I've been thinking about you a lot…how could I ever forget you and that fantastic hot mouth of yours round my cock, I think you gave me the best 'head' I ever had darlin_"

"_Oh Cal_…."

He pulled her with him onto the bed making sure she landed on top of him and with her head at the level he wanted it….

As she took the top of his dick into her mouth her hair, (that was very similar to Gillian's) fell over her face covering it from his view.

He lay his head back on the pillows and allowed his imagination to put Gills face under the hair.

Gillian's hands were clasping themselves round his shaft and pumping it while her mouth sucked and licked.

It was Gillian's teeth that ran lightly over the pulsing head of his cock, her tongue that lapped up the small amounts of his cum that were already escaping.

He moaned as she took his balls in her mouth while still working his cock with her hands. He wrapped his legs round her shoulders and neck while his hands grasped handfuls of her hair and gripped tightly, he could feel himself ready to burst.

Normally he could make a good blow job last, but the thought that this was Gillian seemed to make him lose all his control as he wrenched the head from his balls and back onto his cock just in time for her to catch his spurting load, thrusting himself deep into her mouth heedless of the slight gagging sounds she was making.

Finally his hips sagged back down on the bed and he loosened his grip on her hair.

Reality sank back in as she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"_Sorry luv, got a bit carried away at the end there, didn't mean to..well yer know_…"

She slid up his body coming to rest with her head on his chest.

"_It's ok Cal. It was nice to know that you found me that exciting_"

"_Oh yeah luv – you were fantastic, best yet_"

**xXx**

Cal often visited that time in his memory. After all, Gillian Foster was the one…the only one that ever got away…

It was not long after that when his mother had taken her life and things were never the same for him again.

Life had gone on. He had started his studies into micro expressions and it had consumed his life.

He became the studious one, working 24/7 on his theories and faces.

Sometimes, if the opportunity presented itself and the woman was a bit different – he would still enjoy a good night of sex.

That had led him to Zoe, and marriage and Emily.

Occasionally his and Gillian's paths has crossed.

He heard from others about how skilled she was becoming in her chosen career.

This had ultimately led him back to her when he was looking to take on a partner in his newly started business.

She never showed any hint of remembrance of that night which at first bugged him a bit, his own memory was – when he allowed it an airing – still powerfully strong.

It would work its way into his dreams, and, on the nights when that happened – he would always find himself looking at her in a slightly different way at work the next day.

On those days, when he caught her eyes and she stared back - he could almost swear he could see a hint of…something….

He would sometimes pull her on it, test the waters a little…

"_Wots that look Foster?"_

_"What look Cal?"_

_"I dunno, guilt, embarrassment maybe_?"

She would just re adjust her features into her practiced, placid smile and walk off to her office – always leaving him still wondering….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All You Smut Lovers.....This is DEFINITLY the last chapter of what was supposed to be a one off!!!! IT IS a particulaly large chapter and still most positivly still has the M rating so be warned...I don't oftan go on the begging trail for reveiws - BUT - please let me know what you think of this one...Have I gone too far? is it still wthin the realms of possibility? **

**ENJOY....**

_Disclaimer as norm_

****

SHARED MEMORIES

It was late in the day when Gill poked her head into Cal's office.

"_You ought to call it a day Cal, you look exhausted, tough day?"_

_"Nah, not really – more a question of not a lot of sleep last night. Drink luv_?"

Gill smiled her acceptance and settled herself on the couch.

Accepting the glass she glanced at him, "_So – what was it_?"

"_Wot was wot_?" He sat next to her with a raise of a questioning eyebrow.

"_Whatever it was that kept you awake last night. Was it work? A case bothering you?"_

_"No..not a case. More of a …dunno dream…memory maybe_" He instantly spotted the flick across her face.

"_Wot was that?"_

_"What? What was what?"_

_"That look on your face, when I mentioned dreams and memories_?"

"_There was no 'look' Cal, I was maybe a bit surprised, I've never heard you say anything about having bad dreams before_"

"**_That_**" the Lightman finger gestured small circles encompassing her face, "_Was not a look of surprise Foster – and who said anything about the dreams being bad_"

"_People aren't normally bothered by good dreams Cal, and if it wasn't surprise, what was it – in your esteemed opinion_?"

"_You tell me Foster – whatever it was jumped into your head not mine. So, you tell me…what were you thinking about when I said dreams and memories_?"

She looked away from him, placing her glass on the table she made to get up.

"_Oh I don't know Cal, it's been a long day and I have completely lost track of this conversation now. I'm off now, hopefully tonight I will get a decent_…."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and suddenly he was in front of her, in her space, his head cocked on one side.

"_So!..I'm not the only one then. Sit down Foster, Let's compare dreams shall we_"

He started to walk forward, very slowly forcing her to take steps backwards unless she wanted a collision.

The back of her knees hit the edge of the couch and suddenly she was sitting right back down again.

"_Right – Who wants to start_?" Cals stare was intense not allowing her to look away and hide from the hazel interrogators.

"_Well I suggest you do because I haven't said anything about dreams or memories – that was you_"

His half smile said he was on to her as he lounged backwards resting his head into the corner of the couch, never once dropping his gaze from her face.

"_Sometimes, I get this dream. It's always the same one, and in point of fact although it is a dream, it is about a memory…a very specific and ….vivid memory_"

He was concentrating very hard on her reactions now looking for the slightest hint that she knew what he was talking about.

Gillian felt almost naked under his intense scrutiny.

Desperate to break the spell he had over her she reached for the 2 empty glasses and went to re fill them. Making sure her back was to him she tried to sound as casual as possible.

"_And so this 'dream/memory, is it good or bad?"_

_"Depends on whose point of view you are looking at it from_"

Gill practically slammed the glass down in front of him.

"_Cal, why are you being so cryptic about everything? Not once have you given me a proper answer – it's all been ..half answers, or questions within answers, or riddles like just now. It is getting more than slightly frustrating now. Are you going to talk to me properly, or am I going to leave?"_

_"OK, here go's….Way back, when I was in the final few years of my studying, I was…shall we say…a bit of a player – with the ladies that is"_

_"Really! I would never have guessed_…"

"_Oi, I thought you wanted to hear this, interrupting with sarcastic asides isn't gonna get it told any quicker you know"_

_"Ok. Sorry, please continue_"

"_Thank you..Now, where was I …ahh yes, a player with the ladies. Well, there was this one girl on the campus that had intrigued me for some time. She was not like the rest of us – didn't go to any parties, never saw her in the bars or clubs. She always seemed to be studying. Mostly people though she was a bit 'snobbish' and left her alone but I saw it as a bit of a challenge, I thought that ..maybe given the right set of circumstances she could probably be encouraged to be just a little bit naughty_"

Gill could feel her body tensing up with every word he said.

What should she do? - Let him carry on and pretend that she had no idea what, or who he was talking about – could she really sit and listen to that story being related, detail by detail without reacting to it?

Maybe she should just stop him now? Try for the cool but slightly affronted approach – tell him that everyone did things in their youth that with hindsight was a mistake.

Pretend the whole incident had never crossed her mind until now, when he chose to remind her of it.

She had spent too much time thinking about it because he had started again.

"_So, anyway – being he scientist that I am - and was – even back then, I decided on a plan to test my theory. I started making careful notes regarding this 'girls' timetables and habits. I worked out that on specific nights of the week she would always stay quite late on campus, and, when she did leave, she always took the same route back to her dorm_"

**What**! what was he saying? He had PLANNED it! All this time she had thought she had just stumbled across it – been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He had been watching her, timing her ……

_"…..and – of course I won the poker game, well that was never in doubt. It took a bit of quick talking to get the girls to go there with me, they wanted to take me back to their room – but I managed to convince them that the possibility of being seen, getting caught, added a bit of extra spice. I had the timing almost perfect so it wasn't long before…"_

_"OK. You can stop now Cal….I think we both know how it continues from there…."_

_"Why did you run Gill?"_

_"That's a ridiculous question_!"

Once again he was suddenly right in front of her, his hand was holding her lightly under the chin, not allowing her to get away from him.

"_Is it! I don't see why because I have never been sure of the answer. So why don't you enlighten me Gill – Why did you run? Was it pure embarrassment at being caught out watching? Or perhaps guilt, for the same reason? Maybe you were worried that there was just a bit too much temptation to accept my offer – tell me Gill, if I had got shot of those two tarts right then and there and asked you to join me, just us two, what would you have done_?"

Her breathing was becoming harder and faster, she tried shifting her head slightly but she couldn't break his grip.

"_I can't believe you set the whole thing up! All these years I just thought I had just stumbled into ….."_

_"No! no evasions Foster – answer the question"_

_"It was embarrassment of course! And to even think that I would have wanted to join in is just.."_

_"Just what? Are you going to sit there and try and tell me that you weren't even the slightest bit turned on by what you saw? Think carefully before you answer that because you are way to emotional to try a swing a lie past me at the moment_"

He had her!

She knew he was right. All she could do now is tell him the truth.

"_Yes, ok. At first I was just shocked, and a bit angry that I would have to find another route home, but then …."_

_"Then what? what made you stay and watch?"_

_"I got curious. I had heard things…about you, a reputation you had for being…well…very popular with the girls and I just wanted to see …I just thought if I watched, just a little bit then maybe I would understand why_"

"_But you left before the whole play was over. So you must have reached a conclusion. What wos it_?"

By now his hand had moved from her chin and was tracing delicate lines up and down the side of her cheek. He had managed to move even closer to her without her realising it and she could feel his breath on her face when he spoke.

" _I… I think I kinda guessed when I saw..well when those two girls undressed you_"

Cal knew he was going way over the line now, but with the memory of the scene still fresh in his mind, and now..after all these years actually being able to vocalise them, to her! The object of his fantasies…and she was aroused. He could see it in her face, in her eyes.

The lateness of the evening, the alcohol, the intimacy….he had started on a path he wasn't sure he could stop.

"_Well if you liked what you saw..maybe the timing was just wrong.. Foster…Gill, I want to fuck you, right here, right now! We're not kids anymore, we're adults – are you going to run away again_?"

_"I'm not like those girls Cal, or Poppy – I can't do the whole 'sex is just a bit a fun that you do and walk away from' I'm sorry but that's not me"_

_"You think that's what I want? After all these years do you think I don't know that about you?...Look, Gill, I guess maybe because that's what you've seen me do since I split with Zoe, but that's not what I want, not from you_"

She couldn't stand it any longer. Not caring if it turned out to be a one night thing or not anymore she breached the few inches between them and kissed him.

In that first kiss Cal could feel everything she was feeling – the need, the fear - so he held back, kept it gentle and encouraging, holding back fiercely on his need to ravish her beautiful sexy lips so hard that he would brand her with the bruising it would leave.

This continued as their tongues tasted each other for the first time. Each time they broke briefly for air he would let his lips trail across her cheeks, down her jaw line, softly down the sides of her neck before returning to the sweetness of her mouth.

It was during one of those moments that she whispered in his ear, "_I want to take your shirt off, I want to know if you still have those wonderful muscles that I saw_…"

Pulling away a little he gave her one of his grins, " _It's been a few years luv.."_

She undid just enough buttons to be unable to pull the shirt from him.

Silently she ran her fingers over his chest, his shoulders and then down his back. "_I can't see any change_"

He pulled her back to him, this time the kisses were more urgent, his teeth nipping at her lips and tongue, he could feel her hands exploring his bare skin breathing in sharply when hers thumbs kept brushing over his nipples.

Not having the control to stop and ask he removed her blouse in seconds, pushing her backwards on to the couch he leaned over and started his own exploration.

Using predominantly his mouth he kissed, licked and nibbled his way across every part of her stomach, deliberately bypassing her still clothed breasts he made his way up over his clavicle and on to her neck and shoulders.

Here he lingered, becoming even more aroused by the tiny whimpers and gasps he now heard coming from her.

Gillian could feel his erection pressing against her and she suddenly remembered that time when she had seen it uncovered, she remembered her shock at the size of his manhood, how it had sent little electric jolts through her and how she had quickly clamped down on the warmth of arousal it has produced in her body.

Now as she felt the pressure of it against her thighs, the same arousal was coursing through her again.

She wanted to reach down and release it from the confines of the clothing, run her fingers up and down it's length as she had seen those two girls do – she so wanted to……Cals hot wet mouth covering her breast pulled her away from the what if's and drew a deep groan from her.

Cal withdrew his mouth from Gills now erect nipple and was about to move his attentions to the other one when he caught a brief glance of her face, beyond the obvious arousal and pleasure, there was something else..a need- a want that she was fighting.

"_Wot is it Gill? Wot do you want to do? Tell me luv _"

He kept up the momentum on her breasts with his fingers while he scoured her face.

"_I.. I can't…"_

_"You can Gill – just say it"_

_"I want to see you, touch you "_

_"You are darlin"_

_"No! I mean…down there Cal..I want to touch your…"_

_"You want to get my dick out, is that it? You can feel it's ready for you can't you?"_

Seeing the hesitation he gently took one of her hands and guided it to his crotch. Then he shifted his position just enough that she would have room to work with the fastenings that held him captive.

Her fingers were trembling so much that she was encountering a few problems with the buttons and catches, he desperately wanted to help – just rip his own pants off so that he could feel her hand on his cock – but he wanted her to do it, so he continued to kiss her, stroke her breasts while she made her slow progress.

As soon as she had lowered the zip he used his own hand to remove his jeans completely. He then went back to her mouth, immediately thrusting his tongue inside and sucking hard on hers.

As her hand slid under the top of his briefs and finally connected with his shaft his head lifted from her lips as he emitted a low growling moan through clenched teeth.

Gill was no virgin, not now. She had been married for many years and had experimented a little before she committed herself to her husband. To her mind they had all been what she considered to reasonably average in the size dept, but the cock that she now had in her hand, that her fingers were running up and down the length of was way out of the scope of anything she had experienced before.

God he was so hard, and thick – just the feel of him in her hand was making her feel so wet…

"_**NO!" **_the word was forced out of her as she felt him remove her hand …

"_Yes, God Gill, I can't let you keep that up for long - besides, it's my turn now_"

He managed the button and zipper on her skirt with ease, before it had completely left her body his mouth was pushing into the material of her panties, his tongue forcing the material between her folds and rubbing on her clit.

Not wanting the barrier between her and his tongue any longer Gill tried to push them down, he lifted his head fractionally and only long enough for him to finish the removal for her.

When the heat of his mouth finally connected fully with her waiting clit her back arched high in the air and her hips started a wild dance all of their own that was so frantic Cal to hold her down.

Gill had never felt so out of control, the pure physical sensations completely controlling her body and mind.

Cal too was losing all reason and control as he felt this normally so cool and collected woman buck and writhe under him, pushing two fingers inside her the cry of pleasure added to his abandonment.

Some tiny part of his brain that was still working in a rational way told him that Gill had not been intimate with anyone for quite some time as his fingers worked to loosen and relax her inner walls.

Her first climax came hard and fast.

Cal removed his mouth as he moved up to rest his head against hers, his left his fingers inside her gently stroking through the spasms.

He watched the tears form in her eyes as she tried to control her breathing, bringing his body up slightly on one elbow Cal began to blow softly over her heated face and neck, then he felt her body shudder a little as his cool breath moved over her breasts and nipples.

As the moments passed in silence he felt her breathing return to normal and her body start to relax against him.

He withdrew his fingers and wrapped his arms round her, allowing her time to come to terms with the emotions of what her body had just gone through.

When Gill ultimately raised her face to his her smile was relaxed and happy.

Cal stroked some of the wayward hair back of her face and kissed her on her nose.

"_I think we should move this back to my place, or yours. A nice big comfortable bed and _….."

"_No_!" her hand came up and lightly rested on his lips. "_I don't want that Cal. This isn't going to be easy for me to say but I must, and I need you to just be quiet and listen_"

He nodded fractionally and softly kissed her fingers.

"_I don't want it to be like that. I've had that. Alec, the few others – they were all very careful, considerate lovers, and that was fine – but I have never been able to get out of my head what I saw that night, the raw passion, the..crudeness of it. I have never had that. I never made out in the back seat of a car, never been dragged into some bushes by an over eager lover who just couldn't wait – until just now I have never done anything unless it was in a nice clean cosy bed. I want what I saw that night, I want to be one of those blondes Cal – take me back to that night, let me feel what that is like. Can you do that for me_?  
"

Cal was watching every tiny movement of her face, her eyes were wide and nervous, but she meant what she was saying.

How could he treat her, Gillian Foster, in the same way he had those girls back then….but then the excitement of a little role playing was building inside him, tickling his brain, and his libido.

Quickly jumping up from the couch he dragged on just his jeans and then pulling Gill up beside him he wrapped his jacket round her shoulders, grinning he pulled her out of the office and down the corridor.

As they emerged onto the roof the cooler air of the evening made Gill shiver a little- or was that anticipation, she wasn't sure.

Taking a deep breath grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against a wall.

As her mouth opened in shock he covered it with his. His kiss was hard and rough as he bit on her lips, he felt her hands gripping his hair pulling him harder against her, grinding her hips against his.

This time his hands were squeezing and groping at her breasts pinching pulling at her nipples – time for the role play…

"_Like that do yer darling, like it a bit rough do yer you posh bitch_"

Gill brought her hand up to slap him but he easily caught her wrist and forced her hand down to his crotch pushing his hardness against it.

"_Keep your claws to yerself and use yer hands down there coz that's what you want isn't it? tell me_"

"_Yes! Yes you bastard I want your dick, are you gonna stop talking and give it to me_"

"_Oh no – you gotta work for it luv – now get down there woman_" He remembered he had used a similar line that night.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pushed her down on to her knees in front of him..

This time there was no fumbling as she practically ripped his flys open and reaching in started pumping his cock with her hand.

Cal clenched his teeth as he used his free hand to steady himself against the wall.

"_Is this what you want me to do Cal? Is this good_?"

"_Not bad for a 'good girl' but it's not enough – open yer mouth, I want see you suck on my dick, don't tell me that your posh boyfriends don't make you give them a little head darlin_"

Her tongue made contact with his helmet and flicked round it a few times before she took it into her mouth and started bobbing her head taking a bit more in each time.

"_Shit!..Fuckin hell that's good, yeah suck it bitch_"

Gill was in a world of her own as she lavished everything she had on his manhood, doing things she had never done before purely by instinct.

Cal held on as long as he could but very soon he had to pull her back up.

"_Wha…what are you doing_?" she said quietly.

"_It's time to make sure yer ready for me, I like a nice smooth ride_"

His fingers went straight into her, pushing, pumping forcing their way deep inside.

Hearing her gasp he increased the speed and force using his body to hold her in place against the wall.

"_Like that do yer, making you cum is it_?" he had felt her walls start to tightened. Just as she was on the very edge he withdrew his fingers and hooked his arm under one of her knees pulling it up high.

"_CAL_"

He thrust into her soaking hole. Gill screamed and bit down hard on his neck. This brought another hard and heavy thrust into her.

She was hanging on to him feeling like she might faint as he pumped into her.

Yet again she came to the very pinnacle of pleasure when he suddenly stopped, his cock still deep inside her

"_Cal,don't ..please_"

"_Say it Gill tell me what you want – SAY IT_"

_"Fuck me Cal, please god don't stop again – fuck me you bastard_"

Withdrawing nearly completely he let a second pass before slamming into her, this time he didn't stop.

Keeping his rhythm hard and fast, he pounded her nearly senseless until she was screaming with the strength of the climax that burst threw her body.

Cal slowed himself for only a brief moment before he took up the pace again. Somewhere he could hear Gills voice breathless and shaky,

"_Cal..please..wait…I can't…oh god_" His balls were tightening as he threw his last few thrusts into her before his own orgasm hit him so strongly that it was a mixture of pain and pleasure as his hot seed filled her.

When he finally felt he could breath again his immediate thought was for Gill.

"_Christ Gill – are you ok? I'm sorry if I went to far-God Gill talk to me_"

He held her body in his arms as he guided them both onto the ground.

Gills hair was covering her face so he quickly brushed it away to be met by a smile so beautiful that he nearly stopped breathing again.

Kissing her gently he started to laugh. "_You are amazing Gillian Foster_"

Gill started giggling along with him,

"_I never thought reminiscing could be such fun"_

_"Well, Foster – here's to many more trips down memory lane_"

**FIN**


End file.
